Bar establishment patrons normally take their drinks to the restrooms with them to prevent someone from taking them or putting something inside. At present, when entering the restroom, the patrons now place their drinks on the side of the urinal and have a tendency to slip off due to the moisture of the drink creating not only a slippery floor but a dangerous situation due to the broken glass.
This is a constant concern for the bar owners regarding the liability they face if a patron happens to stumble and fall on broken glass while using the restroom.